Many biochemical drugs, such as insulin, growth hormone, calcitonin, thrombolytic enzyme can only be administrated by injection. The patients have to suffer from the pain and discommodiousness for daily injection, even 34 injections per day of the drug like insulin, so it is desired to develop oral route of these drugs. Great benefit of economic and societal would be arisen for the breakthrough in this study. As estimated by “New Scientists” of America, the economic benefit brought with the success of this study could be up to six billion dollars per year. However, due to the intestinal proteolytic degradation and the poor penetration into the blood stream, the bioavailabilities of these biochemical drugs after direct orally administrated are lower than 0.5 percent. To overcome the disadvantages, liposome is used in some studies to enwrap insulin for the resistant of intestinal proteolytic degradation, but it's absorptivity is too low to achieve approving pharmacological effect. The insulin nanoparticles made of a -polyalkylcyanoacrylate are also be studied, but the experiment indicated that most of insulin are on the surface of nanoparticles instead of in the inside of hydrophobic capsule as anticipant. Therefore, although this nanoparticles can resist the intestinal proteolytic degradation in a certain extent, due to individual differences, it can not be used as a viable drug formulation. It is also studied to dissolve insulin in a hydrophobic solution or an oil phase for oral administration, but the process is too complex. GB patent (WO 95/13795, WO 97/34581) related to insulin oil formulation, it is needed to remove the hydrophilic solvent by circumrotate evaporation, spray evaporation even lyophilisation more than two days under a temperature of −40° C. or less and an air pressure of 0.1 millibar or less. Such technical requirements restrict the industrial scale of said process and increase the cost.